Le temps d'une cigarette
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'est long de fumer. Combien de gens sont tués, le temps d'une cigarette ?


Yo !

Un très léger SoKai sur fond de guerre civile. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Écrit sur plusieurs chansons de Saez, Putains vous m'aurez plus, Jeunesse lève-toi et Cigarette. L'inspiration vient de mes clopes.

Bonne lecture !

 **Le temps d'une cigarette.**

Tout marche comme ça, ici. Trop vite. Ça laisse les gens désabusés. Salis.

Kairi y pense, souvent. Son taf à elle, c'est de ramasser des cadavres. Elle se plaint pas : elle n'a pas à tuer, et c'est déjà pas mal. Tous les jours, elle en voit des dizaines, des centaines. Elle se demande si un jour les rues de la ville seront propres. Elle voudrait bien compter, savoir ils sont combien à mourir tous les jours. La mairie le faisait, au début. Y en a trop maintenant.

Elle regarde sa roulée qui se consume doucement entre deux doigts sales. C'est sa pause les morts peuvent bien attendre. C'est long, de fumer. Et pourtant elle le fait plusieurs fois par jour. Elle se demande si c'est pas une perte de temps. Elle essaie de se demander combien de gens meurent dans les rues, le temps d'une cigarette. Elle essaie de calculer le temps en morts. Elle n'arrive même pas à trouver ça glauque. Ce que certains appelleront l'ignoble, l'inhumain et l'horrible est devenu, à elle et à tous ses concitoyens, son élément normal. Une minigun M-134 peut tirer environ 4 080 balles par minutes, soit à peu près 24 480 balles, le temps d'une cigarette. Sans compter le temps de chargement, certes. C'est long, de fumer. Elle entend des coups de feu en rafale, au loin. Il y a deux mois, elle aurait couru à l'intérieur, pour se protéger, elle se serait barricadée. Rares sont ceux qui tirent dans les immeubles (en plein jour, en tout cas). Maintenant, elle n'éteint même pas sa cigarette, elle tire juste un peu fort sur le tube à cancer. Presque tout le monde fume, dans la ville. Ça affaiblit l'odorat. On sait bien que ça peut tuer mais eh ? Celui qui vit assez pour avoir le temps de mourir de ses poumons pourrissant est déjà bien chanceux. Il y a plus de chances de mourir d'une balle perdue, ou d'une balle tout court, si on fait partie de ceux qui se battent. Elle est belle, la liberté.

Elle superpose l'image de sa cigarette avec une projection de là-bas, là où ça tire. Quand elle l'a allumée, les manifestants préparaient leurs armes. Première taffe, ils sont en position. Deuxième les faux manifestants, les bouc-émissaires, ceux qui ont la foi et qui croient encore que marcher suffira se tiennent debout. Là, ils tombent. Certains s'étouffent sous le corps de leurs amis. Les deux camps tirent dans le tas avec incohérence. Les bruits s'arrêtent, reprennent un peu, s'arrêtent encore. Elle écrase son mégot par terre. Il y a deux mois elle l'aurait mis à la poubelle.

.

Tout est rapide, et dégueulasse.

Riku tire encore et encore. Recharge, tire. Il essaie de viser les cognes, et pas les Pacifistes. Il en touche un ou deux, par mégarde, de temps en temps. Il pense aux discours du Chef, sacrifices nécessaires, idéalistes stupides, de toute façon ils crèveront.

Il regarde Cid, à côté, toujours sa clope au bec. Il se demande comment il fait pour fumer maintenant. La cigarette s'éteint, il la rallume.

Riku se dit que lui-même va arrêter de fumer.

Parce que le temps d'allumer une clope – il vient de le voir – c'est assez pour se faire tirer dessus.

.

Tout va aller très vite, c'est certain.

Tidus se tient droit. Il est prêt à mourir. Il n'a pas d'armes. Ses amis non plus. Il tient les mains de Wakka et de Selphie. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps, qu'il ne fera pas long feu, qu'il tiendra « autant de temps qu'une clope entre les mains d'Axel ». Le tir en rafale commence, il est prêt. Les gens crient sans le vouloir, il s'effondre entre les cadavres. Il est recouvert. Il se rend compte d'une chose : il n'est pas prêt à survivre.

Le temps d'une clope entre les mains d'Axel ? Ça suffit pour devenir fou.

.

Sora promène son appareil photo dans les rues désertes, sur le sol jonché de quelques cadavres abandonnés. Il a envie de vomir. En dehors des cris et des tirs, un silence atroce l'entoure. Il n'en peut plus. Il marche depuis des heures, à la recherche des vivants qui ne sont pas encore en train de mourir. Il a peur. Et en prenant un tournant il la voit. Une fille, une gamine presque. Lui-même est jeune, et elle doit avoir juste un peu moins. Clairement pas assez pour l'ombre de ses yeux. Il la prend en photo, debout, clope au bec au milieu des morts, les yeux plissés vers le ciel. Elle écrase le filtre par terre et les coups de feu s'arrêtent. Comme si c'était elle qui les avait arrêtés. Magique. Elle tourne sur ses talons pour rentrer quelque part, et Sora court vers elle. Il sort une indus' de son paquet et la lui tend, presque désespéré.

« Tu m'accorderais une interview ? Je te paie une clope. »

Elle le regarde, prend la cigarette qu'il lui tend et la coince entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Avec la première vague de fumée elle demande :

« Tu sais combien de personnes crèvent, le temps d'une cigarette ? »

Il la fixe, interloqué, et fait non de la tête. Elle rit un peu.

« Moi non plus. Pose tes questions. »

Il sort son bloc-notes et prend son témoignage. Il boit les mots d'alcool amer qui coulent de sa bouche. Il bloque sur l'éclat d'enfance de ses yeux qu'a l'air de vouloir sortir. Quand elle jette son second mégot sur le goudron en disant que sa pause est finie, il lui demande même pas son boulot, il lui donne l'adresse de son hôtel, à la périphérie de la ville. Elle lui dit qu'elle s'appelle Kairi, et elle part.

Et il se dit que le temps d'une cigarette, c'est assez pour tomber amoureux.

.

.

.

Voilà !

Ça finit sur une touche niaiseuse parce que merde, même en temps durs, les sentiments humains sont les mêmes.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
